Halloween 9 - Return to Haddonfield
by Emma11
Summary: Takes place a year after Halloween: Resurrection. Contains spoilers for the newest movie! John and Molly are back in Haddonfield and John is determined to make Michael pay.
1. Part I

Halloween 9 - Return to Haddonfield  
  
A VERY CLOUDY NIGHT IN HADDONFIELD, ILLINOIS BRINGS BACK MEMORIES TO A CERTAIN WOMAN. SHE IS HIDING IN THE DARKNESS, CONSUMED WITH HATE FOR PEOPLE AND MOST OF ALL, FOR MICHAEL MYERS. AFTERALL, SHE HAS BEEN HIDING EVER SINCE SHE COULD REMEMBER, TRYING TO STAY AWAY FROM THE PLACE SHE USED TO CALL HOME. THE PLACE WHERE IT ALL HAPPENED 46 YEARS AGO. SHE WAS JUST THREE AT THE TIME, BUT SHE KNEW ALL TOO WELL . . .SHE KNEW WHAT HAD HAPPENED. THAT WAS WHY SHE WAS WHISKED AWAY TO ANOTHER COUNTRY, NEVER TO RETURN, UNTIL NOW. CAROLINE NICHOLS, TWIN SISTER OF LAURIE STRODE, HID IN THE DARKNESS OF THE MYERS HOUSE, KNOWING THAT HER EVIL BROTHER WOULD BE THERE. SHE WAS GOING TO FINISH HIM OFF. AFTER LIVING IN THE DARKNESS OF THE FOREST FOR YEARS, SHE HAD DECIDED TO COME BACK INTO CIVILIZATION AFTER THE DEATH OF HER ADOPTIVE PARENTS ABOUT TEN YEARS AGO. SHE MOVED BACK FROM EUROPE AND SPENT HER DAYS HIDDEN AWAY IN A FOREST. BUT SHE WAS HERE, THE SAME FACE OF LAURIE STRODE, AND SHE WAS GOING TO FINISH WHAT LAURIE HAD STARTED BEFORE HER DEATH JUST ONE YEAR AGO.  
  
CAROLINE: COME ON MICHAEL. COME ON YOU SICK SON OF A BITCH.  
  
SHE SAT IN THE DARKNESS OF WHERE MURDERS HAD TAKEN PLACE JUST A YEAR AGO. IT WAS THE ANNIVERSARY. BLOODSTAINS WERE STILL ON THE FLOORS AND WALLS. DANGERTAINMENT WAS GONE AND NOW IT WAS EERY AND HAUNTED JUST AS IT ALWAYS HAD BEEN.  
  
CAROLINE: I KNOW YOU'RE HERE MICHAEL. JUST COME OUT. COME FINISH THE OTHER HALF. YOU FINISHED LAURIE. BET YOU HAD FORGOTTEN ALL ABOUT HER TWIN SISTER DIDN'T YOU? CARY IS HERE AND SHE'S GONNA KICK YOUR ASS.  
  
A SHUFFELING FROM UPSTAIRS STARTLED CAROLINE AND SHE STOOD SLOWLY, A TEN INCH KITCHEN KNIFE WITH A SILVER BLADE WAS IN HER HAND. SHE GRASPED THE HANDLE OF IT SO TIGHTLY, IT FELT LIKE SHE WAS HOLDING THE BLADE.  
  
CAROLINE: MICHAEL! SHOW YOURSELF! COME ON OUT!  
  
ANOTHER SHUFFLING FROM UPSTAIRS MADE CAROLINE JUMP. SHE SLOWLY WALKED INTO THE FOYER AND LOOKED UP THE DARK STAIRS. SHE COULD SEE A SHADOW MOVING IN THE MOONLIGHT. SHE GRINNED WILDLY, LOOKING HALF-CRAZED.  
  
CAROLINE: THERE YOU ARE YOU EVIL BASTARD. YOU'RE SO INCREDIBLE . . .HOW DID YOU DO IT? HOW DID YOU KILL BOTH OF OUR SISTERS . . .AND ALL OF THOSE PEOPLE? HUH? YOU MUST BE DAMN BRILLIANT. WELL, YOU'RE HERE FOR ME NOW? AREN'T YOU? OR CAN'T YOU FIGURE OUT WHY YOU ARE STARING INTO THE SAME FACE OF A WOMAN YOU KILLED? MAYBE SHE'S INVINCIBLE LIKE YOU . . .MAYBE . . .NO . . .YOU KNOW IT'S NOT TRUE. YOU KNOW WHO I AM.  
  
SHE CLIMBED THE STAIRS, EACH SHAKY STEP CREAKED BENEATH HER. IT DIDN'T PHASE HER A BIT. SHE REACHED THE TOP, HER BACK TURNED TO JUDITH MYERS' ROOM. MICHAEL STEPPED OUT OF THE SHADOWS IN FRONT OF HIS SISTER.  
  
CAROLINE: HELLO MICHAEL . . .WE MEET AT LAST.  
  
MICHAEL HELD OUT HIS KNIFE, READY FOR ATTACK, BUT CAROLINE MIMICKED HIM.  
  
CAROLINE: IT'S TIME TO DIE MICHAEL. THE TABLES ARE TURNED AND NOW YOU'RE GOING TO PAY.  
  
MICHAEL LOWERED HIS KNIFE AND HE LOOKED BLANKLY AT HIS SISTER. SHE LAUGHED COYLY AND WALKED INTO JUDITH'S ROOM, KNOWING THAT MICHAEL WOULD FOLLOW. SHE SAT DOWN AT THE VANITY MIRROR AND PICKED UP THE BRUSH . . .THE BRUSH THAT HAD MOST LIKELY BEEN USED BY JUDITH ON THE NIGHT SHE WAS KILLED. CAROLINE BEGAN RUNNING THE BRUSH THROUGH HER HAIR. SHE LOOKED IN THE MIRROR AT THE SHAPE OF HER EVIL BROTHER, STANDING IN THE DOORWAY, LOOKING AT HER, NOT KNOWING WHAT TO MAKE OF HER.   
  
CAROLINE: NOW MICHAEL . . .YOU REMEMBER THIS . . .DON'T YOU? YOU REMEMBER BEING HERE SO MANY YEARS AGO . . .STABBING JUDITH . . .YOU REMEMBER HOW GOOD IT FELT WHEN THAT BLADE SLASHED INTO HER SKIN FOR THE FIRST TIME . . .HOW IT FELT TO HEAR METAL AGAINST BONE AS YOU STABBED HER REPEATEDLY . . .  
  
MICHAEL COCKED HIS HEAD IN REMEMBERANCE. HIS MASK, THE SAME BUT NEW SINCE THE FIRE HAD MELTED HIS IN THE FIRE. HE REMEMBERED PUTTING THE CLOWN MASK ON FOR THE FIRST TIME, PICKING UP THE KNIFE, CLIMBING UP THE STAIRS WITH THE CLOCK CHIMING IN THE BACKGROUND. HE REMEMBERED SEEING HIS SISTER SITTING AT HER VANITY MIRROR, TOPLESS FROM HER ENCOUNTER WITH HER BOYFRIEND. SO BEAUTIFUL, SO DEAD . . .HE REMEMBERED WALKING SLOWLY INTO THE ROOM, THE KNIFE BEHIND HIS BACK . . .JUDITH LOOKING AT HIM, COVERING HERSELF FROM HER BROTHER'S EYES, SCREAMING AT HIM TO LEAVE. HE REMEMBERED RAISING THE KNIFE, LOOKING AT IT FOR A MOMENT, MOVING TOWARD HIS OLDER SISTER, AND STABBING HER OVER AND OVER UNTIL SHE'D BLED TO DEATH.   
  
CAROLINE: YOU DO REMEMBER . . .DON'T YOU?  
  
MICHAEL BEGAN TO WALK TOWARDS CAROLINE, HIS KNIFE HELD OUT IN FRONT OF HIMSELF . . .ABOUT TO STAB HER LIKE HE STABBED HIS OLDER SISTER. CAROLINE SMIRKED AT HIM AND SHE STOOD, RAISING HER OWN WEAPON.  
  
CAROLINE: THIS IS THE END FOR YOU, YOU'RE DYING RIGHT . . .WHERE YOU STARTED.  
  
SHE LUNGED FOR HIM, KNOCKING HIM TO THE GROUND, STABBING HIM IN THE CHEST ONCE, TWICE WITH THE KNIFE, BEFORE FINALLY, PLUNGING IT FAR INTO HIS CHEST UNTIL IT CAME OUT THE OTHER SIDE OF HIS BODY. SHE PULLED IT OUT, TOOK THE KNIFE OUT OF HIS HAND AND HELD THEM BOTH FIRMLY. SHE STARTED OUT THE DOOR, LOOKING BACK AT HIM.  
  
CAROLINE: GOODBYE MICHAEL.  
  
SHE HAD JUST STARTED TO STEP DOWN THE STAIRS WHEN SHE FELT HANDS GRAB HER FROM BEHIND AND START TO CHOKE HER. SHE GASPED AND STRUGGELED AGAINST HIM, BUT IT WAS NO USE. SHE COULDN'T SEE THE FACE OF HER ATTACKER, BUT SHE KNEW WHO IT WAS.  
  
CAROLINE: MI . . .MICHAEL!  
  
SHE CROAKED THE LAST WORD OUT OF HER MOUTH BEFORE HE FINISHED STRANGLING HER AND HE THREW HER DOWN THE STAIRS. HE PICKED UP HIS KNIFE, THE CLEAN KNIFE, AND WALKED DOWN THE STAIRS, OUT OF THE HOUSE, AND INTO THE STREETS OF HADDONFIELD. MICHAEL MYERS WAS BACK AND IT WAS HALLOWEEN NIGHT.  
  
*~*  
  
JOHN AND MOLLY STRODE PULLED INTO THE "GOOD NIGHT HOTEL" JUST TEN MILES SOUTH OF HADDONFIELD. THEY HAD BROUGHT THEIR TWO CHILDREN, FIVE YEAR OLD LAURA STRODE, PARTLY NAMED AFTER HER GRANDMOTHER, AND NEWBORN JOHN STRODE JR. THEY WERE VISITING HADDONFIELD THIS HALLOWEEN NIGHT BECAUSE IT WAS THE YEAR ANNIVERSARY OF LAURIE'S DEATH. THEY WERE THERE TO PAY THEIR RESPECTS AT HER GRAVE. IT HAD JUST TURNED SUNDOWN ABOUT AN HOUR AGO. MOLLY CARRIED LITTLE JOHN INTO THE HOTEL ROOM. JOHN WAS CARRYING HIS SLEEPING DAUGHTER IN HIS ARMS. HE KICKED THE DOOR SHUT AND QUICKLY FREED ONE HAND TO LOCK THE DOOR. HE PUT THE GIRL DOWN ON THE BED AND SHE CURLED UP WITH A PILLOW.  
  
MOLLY: YOU SURE IT'S SAFE TO BE HERE?  
  
JOHN: I'M NOT SURE, BUT I KNOW THAT MY MOM WOULD WANT US TO REMEMBER HER . . .THAT'S WHY WE'RE HERE.  
  
MOLLY: BUT MICHAEL ESCAPED A YEAR AGO, JOHN. HE KILLED THAT CORONER AND HE SPEAD . . .HER REMAINS ALL THROUGHOUT THE MORGUE . . .HE'S STILL OUT THERE, JOHN AND IT IS HALLOWEEN.  
  
JOHN: HE'S NEVER GOING TO KNOW WE'RE HERE.  
  
MOLLY: HE'S A SERIAL KILLER. NOBODY KNOWS EXACTLY HOW HE THINKS. BUT HE ALWAYS FIGURES OUT HOW TO FIND SOMEONE IF HE WANTS TO FIND THEM BAD ENOUGH. HE FOUND YOUR MOTHER IN THAT SANITARIUM.  
  
JOHN: BUT HE IS NEVER GOING TO FIND US. I'LL KILL HIM BEFORE HE TOUCHES OUR KIDS.   
  
JOHN KISSED HIS WIFE OF FIVE YEARS AND HUGGED HER TIGHTLY. MOLLY SIGHED AND PUT BABY JOHN DOWN ON THE BED NEXT TO HIS SISTER. HE WAS TINY AND VERY YOUNG, JUST BORN TWO MONTHS AGO ON AUGUST 31ST.   
  
JOHN: BESIDES . . .I'M SURE THAT MICHAEL HAS MOVED ON SINCE HE KILLED MY MOM . . .HE WAS HELL BENT ON GETTING HER . . .AND NOW THAT SHE'S GONE . . .MAYBE HE DECIDED TO . . .I DON'T KNOW . . .DISAPPEAR FOREVER.  
  
MOLLY SHRUGGED AND SAT DOWN ON THE OTHER BED. SHE FLIPPED ON THE TELEVISION. ON THE CHANNEL WAS A LATE-BREAKING NEWS STORY. JOHN WENT TO THE SINK AND FIXED HIMSELF A GLASS OF WATER. MOLLY COZIED UP ON THE BED.  
  
TV ANCHOR: JUST MINUTES AGO, THE BODY OF CAROLINE NICHOLS, THE TWIN SISTER OF LAURIE STRODE WAS FOUND IN THE HOUSE OF SERIAL KILLER, MICHAEL MYERS, WHO KILLED HIS SISTER LAURIE JUST A YEAR AGO. AN INTERNET BROADCAST CALLED DANTERTAINMENT ENDED IN THE SURVIVAL OF ONLY ONE CONTESTANT A YEAR AGO TODAY. POLICE WERE INVESTIGATING THE MYERS HOME BECAUSE OF RECENT ATTEMPTS TO BURN IT DOWN FROM TEENS IN THE NEIGHBORHOOD. THIS WAS WHERE THEY FOUND HER STRANGLED CORPSE, STILL WARM.   
  
JOHN SAT DOWN NEXT TO HIS WIFE ON THE BED AND LOOKED AT THE PICTURE ON THE TELEVISION. THE WOMAN LOOKED EXACTLY LIKE HIS MOTHER.  
  
JOHN: OH MY GOD . . .  
  
MOLLY: JOHN! WE NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE! WE CAN COME BACK SOME OTHER TIME . . .I . . .WE HAVE TO GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE.  
  
JOHN LOOKED FURIOUS AND HIS FACE WAS RED WITH ANGER.  
  
JOHN: NO! I'M GOING AFTER HIM AND I'M GOING TO KILL THAT SON OF A BITCH. HE'S KILLED FOR THE LAST TIME.  
  
JOHN PULLED ON HIS COAT AND KISSED MOLLY.  
  
JOHN: WHEN I LEAVE, LOCK BOTH LOCKS ON THIS DOOR AND PUT THE CHAIN UP. LOCK THE WINDOWS, TURN THE LIGHTS OFF AND LIGHT A COUPLE CANDLES. I DON'T WANT YOU TO DO ANYTHING TO DRAW ATTENTION TO THIS PLACE. I'M TAKING THE CAR SO DON'T LEAVE.  
  
MOLLY NODDED AND JOHN LEFT THE DOOR. MOLLY HURRIED AFTER HIM AND LOCKED THE DOOR. SHE DID EVERYTHING HE TOLD HER TO DO AND SHE LIT THE CANDLES. SHE HEADED TO THE BED WHERE HER LITTLE GIRL AND HER BABY BOY WERE SLEEPING. SHE PICKED UP HER SON AND SETTLED DOWN ON THE BED NEXT TO THE GIRL. IT WAS GOING TO BE A LONG NIGHT AND SHE HOPED TO GOD SHE'D SEE HER HUSBAND AGAIN.  
  
*~*  
  
A YOUNG WOMAN, OUT WITH HER LITTLE BROTHER AND SISTER, WAS WALKING BEHIND THE CHILDREN A LITTLE WAY BECAUSE THEY WERE TRICK-OR-TREATING WITH THEIR FRIENDS. A GUY, NAMED DREW, CAME WALKING UP BEHIND HER.  
  
DREW: KELLY! BOO!  
  
KELLY SCREAMED AND TURNED TO SEE WHO HER ASSAILANT WAS.  
  
KELLY: DREW, YOU ASSHOLE!  
  
KELLY GIGGLED WITH DELIGHT DESPITE HER EMBARRASSMENT AT BEING JUMPY WITH HIM. SHE KISSED HER BOYFRIEND AND GIGGLED AGAIN.   
  
DREW: WANNA GO BACK TO MY PLACE?  
  
KELLY: I CAN'T. I'M OUT WITH MY BROTHER AND SISTER. MY PARENTS ARE PAYING ME FIFTY BUCKS TO DO THIS. THEY HATE GOING WITH THE KIDS TO TRICK-OR-TREAT.  
  
DREW: BUMMER. OH WELL . . .STAY HERE. I'M GONNA RUN BACK DOWN TO MY HOUSE AND PUT THIS AWESOME COSTUME ON. I'LL COME TRICK-OR-TREATING WITH YOU.  
  
KELLY GIGGLED AS DREW RAN OFF TO HIS HOME WHICH WAS RIGHT DOWN THE STREET. SHE LOOKED BACK TOWARD WHERE THE KIDS WERE AT. SHE SAW THEM GETTING CANDY FROM THE MILLER'S.   
  
KELLY: GORDAN! CASEY! GO ON WITH YOUR FRIENDS AND MEET ME BACK HERE IN TEN MINUTES!  
  
GORDAN: OKAY! I'VE GOT MY WATCH!  
  
GORDAN AND KELLY HURRIED OFF AFTER THEIR FRIENDS AND KELLY STOOD IN THE DARK ON THE SIDEWALK. A COUPLE MOMENTS LATER, SHE HEARD RUSTLING IN THE BUSHES.  
  
KELLY: DREW? IS THAT YOU?  
  
SHE GIGGLED A LITTLE BIT AND A FIGURE STEPPED OUT IN FRONT OF HER. SHE SMILED.  
  
KELLY: NICE COSTUME DREW . . .MICHAEL MYERS . . .BUT IT JUST WON'T DO BECAUSE I CAN'T SEE THAT SEXY FACE OF YOURS!  
  
SHE REACHED UP TO PEEL AWAY THE MASK BUT THE FIGURE GRABBED HER ARM AND PULLED HIS KNIFE. KELLY LAUGHED.  
  
KELLY: NICE TRY, DREW. YOU CAN'T SCARE ME!  
  
SHE PULLED BACK WITH A LAUGH, BUT HE TIGHTENED HIS GRIP ON HER.  
  
KELLY: OW! CUT IT OUT DREW! I MEAN IT! STOP!  
  
HIS GRIP TIGHTENED AND HE CUT HER ARM WITH THE KNIFE.  
  
KELLY: OW! DREW!  
  
SHE WAS CRYING NOW AS BLOOD STARTED TO FLOW FROM THE LARGE GASH IN HER ARM.  
  
KELLY: STOP! PLEASE STOP! PLEASE STOP! OW! DREW! KNOCK IT OFF! OH GOD! SOMEBODY HELP ME!  
  
NOBODY THOUGHT ANYTHING OF IT. THEY JUST FIGURED IT WAS ANOTHER HALLOWEEN PRANK AS THEY PASSED ALONG THE STREETS.   
  
KELLY: SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME! HELP! OW! AHHH!  
  
THE FIGURE QUICKLY SLICED OPEN HER NECK AND TORE OUT HER THROAT, THROWING IT IN A BLOODY PILE ON THE GROUND. KELLY SUPTTERED FOR A MOMENT BEFORE FALLING DEAD TO THE GROUND, BLOOD POURING AND SQUIRTING FROM HER MAIN ARTERIES. MICHAEL SLOWLY WIPED OFF HIS KNIFE AND CONTINUED ON HIS WAY. 


	2. Part II

JOHN SPED DOWN THE ROAD, NOT THINKING ABOUT HOW FAST HE WAS GOING. HE HAD TO GET TO HADDONFIELD BEFORE MICHAEL MURDERED ANYONE ELSE. IT COULD HAVE BEEN ANYONE WHO KILLED CAROLINE, BUT HE KNEW THAT IT WAS MICHAEL. HIS DAMNED UNCLE WAS AT IT AGAIN AND HE COULD NEVER BE STOPPED. BUT JOHN WAS DETERMINED TO TRY, EVEN IF IT MEANT HE DIED IN THE PROCESS.  
  
AS JOHN SPED ALONG, HE REALIZED THAT HE WAS VERY CLOSE TO HADDONFIELD NOW, AND HE THOUGHT OF ALL THE THINGS THAT HAD HAPPENED TO HIM IN HIS LIFE. WHEN HE WAS BORN, HE WAS GIVEN THE LAST NAME OF TATE BUT WHEN HE WAS OLD ENOUGH, HE TOOK HIS MOTHER'S REAL LAST NAME . . .STRODE. THAT WAS THE NAME HE WAS DESTINED TO HAVE . . .NOT EVEN HIS FATHER'S NAME . . .BUT THAT WAS BESIDE THE POINT. JOHN HAD BEEN BRUTALLY ATTACKED BY HIS UNCLE AND HE KNEW BY JUST A SMALL EXPERIENCE, MICHAEL MYERS WAS INVINCIBLE. THEN WHY WAS JOHN GOING AFTER HIM? MAYBE HE WANTED TO TRY TO FIGHT FOR WHAT HIS MOTHER TRIED TO FIGHT FOR. JUSTICE FOR HIS AUNT . . .HIS MOTHER'S SISTER. JUSTICE FOR HIS BEST FRIEND CHARLIE . . . JUSTICE FOR ANYONE WHO MICHAEL HAD EVER KILLED.  
  
A FAMILIAR SOUND AND FAMILIAR RED AND BLUE LIGHTS BECAME APPARENT TO AN ANGRY JOHN. RELUCTANTLY, HE SLOWED DOWN AND PULLED TO THE SIDE OF THE ROAD, PUTTING HIS CAR INTO PARK. A FEW MINUTES LATER, AN OFFICER, ABOUT FORTY YEARS OF AGE OR SO WALKED UP TO THE CAR.  
  
OFFICER: LICENSE AND REGISTRATION PLEASE.  
  
JOHN DID AS THE OFFICER ASKED.  
  
OFFICER: YOU REALIZE THAT YOU'RE IN A LOT OF TROUBLE SON? YOU WERE GOING 85 MILES PER HOUR IN A 55 MILE PER HOUR ZONE.  
  
JOHN: YES OFFICER.  
  
JOHN FELT SICK. HIS HANDS WERE SWEATING AND HIS HEART WAS POUNDING.   
  
OFFICER: I'M GONNA HAVE TO ASK YOU TO GET OUT OF THE CAR.  
  
JOHN: OFFICER, SIR, SEE MY AUNT . . .SHE WAS MURDERED TONIGHT.  
  
THE OFFICER SAW THE NAME ON THE LICENSE AND HE GASPED. HE GAVE IT BACK TO JOHN AND NODDED.  
  
OFFICER: YOU ARE LAURIE STRODE'S BOY?  
  
JOHN NODDED.  
  
JOHN: YES SIR. MY AUNT WAS MURDERED TONIGHT IN THE MYERS' HOUSE AND I NEED TO BE THERE.  
  
OFFICER: GO ALONG SON. JUST SLOW DOWN. I DON'T KNOW HOW NICE THE NEXT OFFICER YOU COME ACROSS WILL BE.  
  
JOHN: THANK YOU SIR.   
  
JOHN HURRIED OFF, NEARING HADDONFIELD BY THE MINUTE.   
  
*~*  
  
GORDAN AND CASEY WERE WALKING BACK TO THE SPOT WHERE THEY WERE SUPPOSED TO MEET THEIR SISTER. THEY SAW BLOOD ALL OVER THE GROUND AND THEY SAW A FEW THNGS IN THE BLOOD THAT WEREN'T RECOGNIZABLE TO CHILDREN OF THEIR AGES. THEY SAW DREW WALKING UP TO MEET KELLY AS WELL. HE WAS WEARING A GOOFY VAMPIRE COSTUME.  
  
DREW: HI KIDS. WHERE'S YOUR SISTER?  
  
CASEY: ISN'T SHE WITH YOU?  
  
DREW: NO. BELIEVE ME . . .IF SHE WAS WITH ME . . .WE WOULDN'T BE TRICK-OR-TREATING.  
  
THE KIDS LOOKED AT HIM WIT BEMUSED LOOKS UPON THEIR FACES.  
  
GORDAN: LOOK AT THIS . . .IS IT BLOOD?  
  
DREW: KELLY MUST BE PULLING A PRANK.  
  
HE THEN SAW WHAT HE RECOGNIZED AS PART OF THE THROAT. HE REMEMBERED SEEING SOMETHING LIKE IT IN HEALTH CLASS.   
  
DREW: OH SHIT . . . KELLY? KELLY ARE YOU THERE?  
  
THERE WAS NO ANSWER.  
  
CASEY: SHE PROBABLY LEFT US. KNOWING HERE SHE'S AT HOME GETTING ON THE INTERNET TO TALK TO HER BOYFRIENDS.  
  
DREW: BOYFRIENDS? I'M HER BOYFRIEND . . .  
  
GORDAN: SHE HAS A LOT OF BOYFRIENDS . . .SHE TELLS HER FRIEND KIRA ABOUT THEM ALL THE TIME!  
  
DREW LOOKED A BIT PEEVED AND HE BIT HIS BOTTOM LIP. HE HAPPENED TO GLANCE OVER INTO THE BUSHES AND SAW WHAT LOOKED LIKE A HAND STICKING OUT. HE SLOWLY WALKED OVER AND PULLED BACK A BRANCH TO SEE HIS GIRLFRIEND'S MUTILATED BODY STUFFED IN THE BUSH.  
  
DREW: OH MY GOD!  
  
CASEY: WHAT IS IT?  
  
DREW: UH . . .LET'S GET YOU TWO HOME. YOU DON'T NEED MORE CANDY . . .  
  
HE LOOKED SICK AND IT LOOKED LIKE HE WAS GOING TO BE SICK AT ANY MOMENT, BUT HE KEPT HIS COOL AND ESCORTED THE CHILDREN BACK HOME, NOT KNOWING HOW HE WAS GOING TO BREAK THE TERRIBLE NEWS TO KELLY'S PARENTS.  
  
*~*  
  
MOLLY SIGHED AS SHE LOOKED AT THE CLOCK ON THE VCR. SHE WAS GETTING NERVOUS BECAUSE SHE KNEW IT WOULD STILL BE A LONG TIME BEFORE SHE'D HEAR FROM HER HUSBAND. SHE WAS AFRAID SHE'D NEVER HEAR FROM HIM AGAIN. BUT SHE HAD TO KEEP HER COOL. LITTLE LAURA STARTED TO WAKE UP.  
  
LAURA: MOMMY?  
  
MOLLY: I'M HERE . . .  
  
LAURA: IT IS TOO DARK IN HERE! CAN WE PLEASE TURN A LIGHT ON?  
  
MOLLY: NO . . .I DON'T WANT TO WAKE YOUR BROTHER.  
  
JOHN JR. IMMEDIATELY STARTED TO CRY. MOLLY SIGHED AND PICKED UP THE TWO-MONTH OLD BOY.  
  
MOLLY: SHH . . .  
  
LAURA: HE'S AWAKE!  
  
MOLLY: KEEP THE LIGHTS OUT.  
  
LAURA: WHERE IS DADDY?  
  
MOLLY: DADDY'S OUT. HE HAD TO TAKE CARE OF A FEW THINGS.  
  
LAURA: OH . . .OKAY. BUT I HOPE HE COMES HOME SOON! I WANT HIM TO READ ME A STORY BEFORE I GO BACK TO SLEEP.  
  
MOLLY DID NOTHING BUY SMILE AT HER LITTLE GIRL AS SHE PULLED OUT A LUKE-WARM BOTTLE FROM THE DIAPER BAG TO GIVE TO HER SON. HE TOOK IT RELUCTANTLY BECAUSE HE WAS SO HUNGRY. SHE CLOSED HER EYES AND BEGAN TO ROCK THE BABY BACK AND FORTH, WORRY FOR JOHN STILL OVERPOWERING HER.  
  
*~*  
  
A YOUNG GIRL, MARY, ABOUT THE AGE OF FIFTEEN, WAS TALKING TO HER FRIEND ON THE PHONE. THEY WERE IN THE MIDDLE OF A SERIOUS DISCUSSION ABOUT BOYS.  
  
MARY: OH MY GOD! RACHEL! YOU'VE GOTTA GO OUT WITH TODD! HE'S SUCH A BABE! COME ON . . .YOU KNOW YOU WANT HIM.   
  
RACHEL: RIGHT MARY. LIKE TODD WOULD GO OUT WITH ME.  
  
MARY: YOU NEVER KNOW . . .I ASKED HIM ABOUT YOU . . .  
  
RACHEL: WHAT?! NO! YOU DIDN'T! I DON'T BELIEVE YOU! WHAT DID HE SAY?  
  
MARY: HE SAID HE THINKS YOU ARE SWEET, A VERY NICE GIRL. HE WANTS TO ASK YOU OUT! BUT HE IS TOO SHY TO CALL YOU! AWW!  
  
RACHEL: YOU BETTER BE TELLING ME THE TRUTH.  
  
MARY: I AM! I SWEAR TO GOD! YOU KNOW, IT'S HALLOWEEN, MY PARENTS ARE OUT OF TOWN, LEAVING JUST ME AT THE HOUSE. AND I'M NOT HAVING A PARTY? HOW STUPID AM I?!  
  
RACHEL: DON'T ASK. I DON'T WANT TO ANSWER YOU.  
  
MARY LAUGHED.  
  
RACHEL: WELL, DID YOU HEAR THAT SOMEONE GOT KILLED IN THE MYERS' HOUSE AGAIN?  
  
MARY: WHAT?!  
  
RACHEL: YEAH! IT WAS ABOUT AN HOUR AGO. RUMORS ARE FLYING! I THINK IT WAS MICHAEL MYERS.  
  
MARY: WELL, HE IS ON THE LOOSE . . .SO . . .OH MY GOD! THAT'S JUST . . .WELL . . .IT'S NOT FAR FROM MY HOUSE.  
  
RACHEL: YOU LIVE RIGHT BEHIND IT! OF COURSE IT'S CLOSE! OH, HUN, YOU BETTER LOCK YOUR DOORS.  
  
THERE WAS A NOISE DOWNSTAIRS IN MARY'S HOME.  
  
MARY: FUCK!  
  
RACHEL: WHAT?!  
  
MARY: I JUST HEARD SOMETHING.  
  
RACHEL: WHAT?  
  
MARY: DOWNSTAIRS.  
  
RACHEL: I BET YOU ARE HEARING THINGS . . .PROBABLY JUST YOUR NERVES . . .THANKS TO ME.  
  
MARY LAUGHED. BUT THE NOISE CAME AGAIN AND SHE JUMPED.  
  
MARY: THIS IS FUCKING UNBELIEVEABLE . . .  
  
RACHEL: WHAT?  
  
MARY: I HEARD IT AGAIN.  
  
MARY WALKED INTO THE HALL WAY SLOWLY AND DIDN'T SEE ANYTHING. SHE FURROWED HER BROW AND WALKED INTO HER BEDROOM, SHUTTING THE DOOR AND LOCKING IT BEHIND HER.   
  
RACHEL: WHAT IS GOING ON OVER THERE?  
  
MARY: I THINK SOMEBODY IS IN MY HOUSE . . .  
  
RACHEL: WELL, HANG UP OR . . .HE MIGHT HEAR YOU! GET OUT OF THERE NOW! COME DOWN THE ROAD TO MY HOUSE!  
  
MARY HUNG UP AND SHE HEARD HER DOORKNOB RATTLE. SHE JUMPED AND LOOKED TOWARD THE DOOR. IT WAS STARTING TO BE JOSTLED AND MARY'S EYES WENT WIDE. SHE HURRIED OVER TO HER WINDOW, A WINDOW SHE ALWAYS HAD TROUBLE OPENING. SHE PUSHED WITH ALL HER MIGHT AND FINALLY PRIED IT OPEN AS HER BEDROOM DOOR WAS BEING POUNDED ON. JUST AS SHE WAS ABOUT TO GET OUT OF THE WINDOW, THE POUNDING STOPPED. BUT THAT WAS NO MATTER TO HER. SHE GOT OUT OF HER ROOM AND STOOD ON THE ROOM. SHE LOOKED DOWN TO THE GROUND BELOW AND SHE STARTED TO SHAKE.  
  
MARY: SHIT . . .  
  
BEFORE SHE COULD SAY ANYTHING ELSE, HER FOOT TRIPPED OVER A LOOSE SHINGLE AND SHE WENT HURTLING TO THE GROUND. SHE LANDED WITH A GIANT THUD AND SHE FELT PAIN RACE ALL THROUGH HER BODY.  
  
MARY: OH GOD!  
  
SHE LOOKED OVER TO THE PATIO WINDOW AND SAW MICHAEL STANDING THERE . . .STARING AT HER. TEARS WERE STREAMING DOWN HER FACE, REALIZING THAT SHE WAS ABOUT TO BE MURDERED. SHE TRIED TO STAND . . .SHE COULD SEE HER FRIEND RACHEL'S HOUSE JUST DOWN THE STREET. THE PAIN WAS TOO INTENSE . . .SHE KNEW SHE HAD BROKEN SOMETHING. BUT SHE SOMEHOW GOT TO HER FEET AND BEGAN TO RUN AS FAST AS SHE COULD, WHICH WAS NOT FAST BECAUSE SHE KNEW A COUPLE OF BONES IN BOTH OF HER LEGS HAD TO BE BROKEN. SHE WINCED IN PAIN AS SHE RAN. SHE LOOKED BEHIND HER TO SEE MICHAEL COMING OUT OF THE HOUSE AND FOLLOWING BEHIND HER, HIS KNIFE IN HIS HAND AT HIS SIDE.  
  
MARY: SHIT!   
  
SHE TRIED TO SPEED UP, BUT IT HURT SO BAD ANYWAY. SHE JUST WENT AT THE SPEED SHE WAS AT AND HOPED TO GOD THAT SHE'D GET TO RACHEL'S HOUSE. SHE LOOKED BEHIND HER AGAIN AND MICHAEL WAS GAINING ON HER EVEN AT HIS WALKING PACE. SHE LET OUT A WAIL AND CONTINUED TO STUMBLE DOWN THE ROAD.  
  
MARY: RACHEL! RACHEL!  
  
MARY JUST STARTED SCREAMING, HOPING THAT SOMEBODY WOULD HEAR.  
  
MARY: HELP ME!  
  
NOBODY WAS OUTSIDE, THE TRICK-OR-TREATERS HAD GONE HOME AND NOBODY CARED TO LOOK OUTSIDE ANYMORE FOR THE NIGHT. JUST AS SHE STUMBLED INTO RACHEL'S YARD, SHE SAW THE PORCH LIGHT GO ON AND RACHEL RAN OUT OF THE HOUSE. MARY FELL AND MICHAEL WAS JUST SO CLOSE TO HER. RACHEL RAN TO MARY TO HELP HER UP.  
  
MARY: GO! HE'S GONNA . . .AHH!  
  
MICHAEL GRABBED HOLD OF RACHEL AND SLIT HER THROAT, NEARLY CUTTING HER HEAD OFF. MARY NEARLY THREW UP BUT SHE SCRAMBLED AWAY AND UP THE PORCH INTO THE HOUSE. SHE SHUT THE DOOR AND LOCKED IT. SHE MADE SURE EVERY WINDOW WAS CLOSED AND SHE LOOKED TO THE BACK DOOR AND SAW THAT RACHEL MUST HAVE ALREADY BARRICADED IT. MARY SAT DOWN AGAINST THE FRONT DOOR AND PUT HER HEAD IN HER HANDS.  
  
MARY: OH SHIT! OH GOD! GOD! HELP ME!  
  
SHE REACHED FOR A NEARBY PHONE AND THERE WAS NO DIAL TONE.  
  
MARY: NO!!!!  
  
SHE HEARD A THUMP FROM UPSTAIRS AND HER EYES WENT LARGE. SHE COULDN'T STAND ANYMORE. SHE CRAWLED ACROSS THE FLOOR AND INTO THE CRAWL SPACE UNDERNEATH THE STAIRS. SHE HEARD MICHAEL MYERS' FOOTSTEPS SLOWLY COMING DOWN THE STAIRS. SHE MUFFLED HER CRIES AND SHE HEARD HIM STEP ONTO THE FLOOR. HER BREATHING WAS RAGGED BECAUSE OF THE PAIN SHE WAS IN AND THE FEAR SHE WAS FEELING. SHE DIDN'T KNOW HOW MUCH MORE OF THIS SHE COULD STAND. SHE WAS ABOUT READY TO LET HIM KILL HER TO PUT HER OUT OF HER MISERY.  
  
SHE HEARD HIS FOOTSTEPS NEARING AND SHE BEGAN A SILENT PRAYER TO GOD TO HELP HER BUT SHE KNEW THAT THE DEVIL WAS IN HER HOUSE RIGHT NOW AND HE WAS ABOUT TO KILL HER. THE DOOR TO THE CRAWL SPACE SWUNG OPEN AND MARY SCREAMED. MICHAEL DUCKED IN AND STABBED THE KNIFE RIGHT INTO HER STOMACH, INTO HER WOMB. MARY GROANED AND BLOOD STARTED SPILLING FROM HER MOUTH AND HER NOSE. HE STABBED HER AGAIN, IN THE SIDE OF THE HEAD TO MAKE SURE SHE WOULD DIE QUICKLY. SHE KEELED OVER AND MICHAEL LEFT THE HOUSE WITHOUT TAKING A SECOND GLANCE AT THE GIRL HE'D JUST KILLED. 


	3. Part III

*~*  
  
JOHN REACHED HADDONFIELD IN A MATTER OF MINUTES. HE TURNED THE HEADLIGHTS OFF AND PARKED ALONG THE STREET, IN FRONT OF THE HOUSE WHERE HIS MOTHER'S ADOPTIVE PARENTS USED TO LIVE. HE SAW A FEW PEOPLE WALKING THE STREETS, TAKING THEIR CHILDREN HOME FOR THE NIGHT. THE PORCH LIGHTS ON EACH HOUSE WENT OFF ONE BY ONE, ALMOST SIMULTANEOUSLY, CASTING AN EERIE LOOK UPON THE TOWNS PEOPLE. HE LOOKED OVER INTO ONE YARD TO SEE A GIRL LYING THERE LIFELESS. HE FELT A LUMP IN HIS THROAT AS HE HURRIED OVER TO HER.  
  
JOHN: HELLO?  
  
HE NEARED THE BODY AND HE SAW THE BLOODY, LIFELESS GIRL LYING THERE, HER EYES OPEN, HER FACE IN A LOOK OF SHOCK AND FEAR. IT HAD TO HAVE BEEN THE LOOK SHE GAVE HER KILLER, THAT LOOK THAT HE HAD SEEN.  
  
JOHN: MICHAEL . . .  
  
HE LOOKED AROUND AND SAW NOTHING ELSE THAT SEEMED TO POINT TO MICHAEL MYERS. BUT HE STOOD ANYWAY AND BEGAN TO WALK DOWN THE STREET. AS HE BEGAN TO WALK, A SHADOW STEPPED OUT BEHIND HIM, WATCHING HIM WALK AWAY.   
  
MICHAEL RECOGNIZED THIS BOY. . . NOT AS HIS NEPHEW, BUT AS A FAMILY MEMBER WHO HAD TO DIE. LAURIE'S SON.   
  
JOHN: HE'S GOING TO PAY . . .  
  
MICHAEL STARTED WALKING SLOWLY BEHIND HIS PREY. HE WATCHED THE MAN'S WALK, HIS STEP SIZE, THE WAY HE CARRIED HIMSELF. HE SAW HIS SHOULDERS SHAKING AND THAT WAS A GOOD SIGN OF FEAR.  
  
JOHN KNEW BY SOME ODD SENSE THAT HE WAS BEING FOLLOWED BUT HE DIDN'T DARE TURN AROUND TO PROVOKE A CHASE. HE CONTINUED TO WALK, SHAKING MORE THAN EVER, BUT HE DIDN'T TURN AROUND. HIS SPINE FELT COLD AND RIGID, AS IF HE HAD JUST SEEN A GHOST, WHEN IN FACT, HE DIDN'T HAVE TO SEE ANYTHING TO KNOW THAT MICHAEL MYERS WAS STALKING HIM.  
  
RED AND BLUE LIGHTS APPEARED AS A POLICE OFFICER ZOOMED DOWN THE STREET. FEELING SAFE ENOUGH, JOHN TURNED AROUND TO SEE THAT THE FIGURE HAD DISAPPEARED. HE RAN OUT INTO THE STREET TO STOP THE POLICE OFFICER. THE MAN ALMOST DIDN'T SEE HIM.  
  
OFFICER: WHOA! BUDDY! YOU TRYING TO GET YOUR ASS KILLED? JESUS!   
  
JOHN: WHERE ARE YOU GOING?  
  
OFFICER: IF IT IS ANY OF YOUR BUSINESS, I'M TAKING EVIDENCE OF A MURDER BACK TO THE STATION.  
  
JOHN: DOWN THE STREET . . .THERE'S A BODY. I FOUND HER . . .SHE'D BEEN DEAD FOR AWHILE.   
  
OFFICER: WHAT?  
  
JOHN: JUST DOWN THE ROAD AND AROUND THE CORNER.  
  
JOHN POINTED THE WAY AND THE OFFICER SPED OFF TO HIS NEW DESTINATION. JOHN QUICKLY LOOKED BEHIND HIM, SAW NOTHING, AND QUICKLY WENT BACK ON HIS WAY.  
  
*~*  
  
MOLLY WAS UP WITH A VERY CRANKY BABY IN HER ARMS. HE WOULDN'T EAT, HE WOULDN'T SLEEP, HE DIDN'T NEED A DIAPER CHANGE. HE SEEMED TO BE REALLY NERVOUS ABOUT SOMETHING. LAURA COULDN'T SLEEP BECAUSE OF HER BROTHER'S CONSTANT WAILING.   
  
LAURA: MOMMY, PLEASE MAKE HIM STOP! I'M TIRED AND I WANT TO GO TO SLEEP!  
  
MOLLY: I'M DOING EVERYTHING I CAN!  
  
SHE SIGHED HEAVILY.  
  
MOLLY: GO BACK TO SLEEP SWEETHEART. I'M GOING OUTSIDE THE DOOR AND I'M GOING TO WALK WITH YOUR BROTHER.  
  
SHE DIDN'T WANT TO GO AGAINST WHAT JOHN HAD TOLD HER TO DO, BUT THE BABY WAS CRYING AND SOMETIMES HE WOULDN'T SLEEP UNLESS YOU WALKED A WHILE WITH HIM. SHE UNCHAINED AND UNLOCKED THE DOOR. SHE CREPT OUTSIDE INTO THE COOL NIGHT AIR WITH HER BABY BOY IN HER ARMS. HE WAS STILL CRYING AS SHE SHUT THE DOOR AND WALKED TOWARD THE FRONT OFFICE. THE LIGHTS WERE ON AND SHE COULD SEE THE NIGHT MANAGER SITTING INSIDE, WATCHING TELEVISION. MOLLY LOOKED BACK AT HER HOTEL ROOM DOOR AND THEN BACK TOWARD THE FRONT OFFICE. SHE WALKED INSIDE AND LOOKED AT THE MANAGER. HE WAS AN ELDERLY MAN OF ABOUT SEVENTY OR EIGHTY. BUT HE LOOKED AT MOLLY AND THE BABY AND SMILED. HE HAD A NAME TAG ON THAT SAID EARL.  
  
EARL: HELLO THERE MISS. SOMETHING I CAN GET FOR YOU?  
  
MOLLY: MY BABY COULDN'T SLEEP . . .I DECIDED TO TAKE HIM FOR A WALK. IT'S COLD OUT THERE AND HE WON'T STOP CRYING . . .  
  
EARL: OH I KNOW THE FEELING . . .I'VE GONE THROUGH THIS EIGHT TIMES . . .WITH MY CHILDREN AND I'VE GOT FIFTEEN GRANDCHILDREN.  
  
MOLLY: WOW . . .  
  
EARL SMILED AT MOLLY.   
  
EARL: THERE'S SOME COFFEE IN THE BACK ROOM IF YOU WANT ANY.  
  
MOLLY: THANKS.  
  
EARL NODDED AND TURNED HIS ATTENTION BACK TO THE TELEVISION. MOLLY WENT INTO THE DARK BACK ROOM WITH JOHN JR. WHO HAD FINALLY STOPPED CRYING, AND POURED HERSELF A HOT CUP OF COFFEE. SHE TOOK A DRINK AND PUT THE CUP DOWN, NOT LIKING THE FLAVOR. SHE FELT A CHILL GO THROUGH HER BODY AND SHE HEARD A THUD IN THE FRONT ROOM. SHE HEARD A MUFFLED SCREAM AND HER EYES WENT WIDE.  
  
SHE PEERED THROUGH A CRACK IN THE DOOR AND SAW THE FIGURE OF MICHAEL MYERS STANDING OVER EARL, SQUEEZING HIS NECK. MOLLY GASPED AND QUICKLY COVERED HER MOUTH. SHE SAW MICHAEL LOOK UP TOWARDS THE BACK ROOM AND SHE BEGAN TO BACK UP WITH THE NOW QUIET BABY. SHE SAW A DOOR AT THE BACK OF THE ROOM AND SHE RAN FOR IT. SHE COULD SEE MICHAEL'S SHADOW CREEPING TOWARDS THE ROOM. HE'D SEE HER SOON. SHE STARTED TO OPEN THE DOOR AND FOND THAT IT WAS STUCK. SHE TURNED THE KNOB AND PUSHED HERSELF AGAINST IT. IT STARTED TO MOVE BUT IT WAS OLD AND RUSTED. SHE STARTED TO PANIC AND THE BABY STARTED TO CRY AGAIN.  
  
MOLLY: OH GOD!   
  
SHE FORCED ALL OF HER WEIGHT ON THE DOOR, JUST AS MICHAEL WALKED INTO THE ROOM TO SEE HER RUN OUT WITH THE BABY. SHE RAN ALL THE WAY BACK TO THE HOTEL ROOM AND OPENED THE DOOR. LAURA SHOT UP IN BED AND STARED AT HER MOTHER. MOLLY HELD OUT HER HAND.  
  
LAURA: MOMMY?  
  
MOLLY: COME ON! TAKE MY HAND!  
  
LAURA GOT OUT OF BED QUICKLY AND GRABBED HER MOTHER'S HAND. MOLLY GOT OUT OF THE HOTEL ROOM AND LAURA FOLLOWED BEHIND HER BUT SHE LOOKED OVER TO THE RIGHT TO SEE A MAN IN A WHITE MASK COMING STRAIGHT FOR THEM. SHE STARTED TO SCREAM.  
  
LAURA: MOMMY! MOMMY!  
  
MOLLY TURNED TO SEE WHAT HER DAUGHTER WAS LOOKING AT. MOLLY HEAVED HER DAUGHTER UP INTO HER FREE ARM AND RAN WITH BOTH CHILDREN IN TOW TOWARDS THE NEAREST HIGHWAY.  
  
*~*  
  
JOHN WALKED INTO THE MYERS' HOUSE WHERE HIS AUNT HAD BEEN KILLED A FEW HOURS AGO. THE HOUSE WAS TAPED OFF BUT THE POLICE AND THE CORONER HAD ALREADY LEFT THE SCENE OF THE CRIME.   
  
JOHN: COME ON MICHAEL! YOU WERE HERE ONCE TONIGHT. YOU'LL BE HERE AGAIN!  
  
HE WALKED AROUND THE FRONT OF THE HOUSE, LOOKING FOR CLUES AS TO IF HE WAS STILL THERE. BUT THERE WAS NOTHING. THERE WERE NO SOUNDS COMING FROM AROUND THE HOUSE, NO MOVEMENTS AT ALL. THINGS LOOKED COMPLETELY UNTOUCHED.   
  
MICHAEL SAT DOWN ON THE OLD COUCH AND HE LEANED THE BACK OF HIS HEAD AGAINST THE WALL. THOUGHTS FLOODED THROUGH HIS MIND OF ALL THE MORNINGS HIS MOTHER WOKE UP SCREAMING, AFRAID THAT HER BROTHER WAS GOING TO KILL HER. AFRAID THAT HE'D FIND HER AND HER LIFE WOULD BE LED IN FEAR AGAIN.  
  
JOHN HATED MICHAEL MYERS FROM THE FIRST TIME HIS MOTHER TOLD HIM ABOUT HIM. HE HATED HOW HIS MOTHER WOULDN'T LET HIM CELEBRATE HALLOWEEN AS A CHILD BECAUSE OF MICHAEL. HE HATED HOW HIS MOTHER ALWAYS WHISKED HIM OFF TO AN UNKNOWN PLACE EVERY HALLOWEEN, THUS CAUSING THE TENSION BETWEEN HIS MOTHER AND FATHER, LEADING TO THEIR UGLY SPLIT.  
  
THINGS HAD ALWAYS BEEN IN HIS MOTHER'S CONTROL, BUT NOW SHE WAS DEAD AND JOHN WAS IN CONTROL. HE WAS SEEKING REVENGE FOR HER DEATH. HE WAS GOING TO KILL MICHAEL MYERS, EVEN IF IT TOOK THE REST OF HIS LIFE.  
  
*~*  
  
LAURA: MOMMY! PUT ME DOWN!  
  
LAURA WAS GETTING ANGRY BECAUSE HER MOTHER HAD BEEN TRAVELING DOWN THE ROAD FOR ABOUT TEN MINUTES AND HADNÆT PUT HER DOWN YET. MOLLY LOOKED BEHIND HER AND DIDN'T SEE ANY SIGN OF MICHAEL MYERS. SHE PUT LAURA DOWN.  
  
LAURA: WHO WAS THAT MOMMY?  
  
MOLLY: THAT WAS . . .  
  
LAURA: WAS IT THE BOGEYMAN?  
  
MOLLY: SWEETHEART. . . LET'S JUST KEEP GOING.  
  
THEY CONTINUED TO HURRY DOWN THE ROAD. JOHN JR. WAS SLEEPING IN HIS MOM'S ARMS. AS THEY WALKED, LAURA LOOKED UP AT HER MOTHER.  
  
LAURA: IS HE THE MAN THAT ATTACKED YOU AND DADDY BEFORE I WAS BORN?  
  
MOLLY NODDED.  
  
MOLLY: YES.  
  
LAURA: IS HE GOING TO GET ME?  
  
MOLLY: I WON'T LET HIM HURT YOU OR YOUR BROTHER, OKAY?  
  
LAURA: OKAY . . .  
  
MOLLY HEARD NOISE BEHIND HER AND SHE STOPPED.   
  
MOLLY: FUCK!  
  
LAURA: MOMMY?  
  
MOLLY TURNED AROUND, GRABBED LAURA'S HAND, AND STARTED TO RUN.  
  
LAURA: MOMMY!  
  
MOLLY: RUN! RUN FAST!  
  
LAURA LOOKED BACK TO SEE MICHAEL MYERS HEADING UP THE ROAD, DIRECTLY FOR THEM IN HIS HOUNDING WALK. HE WAS CHASING AFTER THEM AND IT WAS PROBABLY EASY FOR HIM TO CATCH UP TO THEM IN HIS LONG STRIDES.  
  
LAURA: NO!  
  
SHE RAN AS FAST AS SHE COULD TO KEEP UP WITH HER MOTHER. MOLLY HELD HER DAUGHTER'S HAND FIRMLY AND CONTINUED TO RUN WITH THE BOY IN HER ARMS.   
  
MOLLY: COME ON!  
  
LAURA: I'M TRYING!  
  
MOLLY TRIPPED AND FELL HARD ON HER SIDE. LAURA, FELL OVER HER MOM AND THE BABY IN MOLLY'S ARMS BEGAN TO CRY. MOLLY SCREAMED AND HANDED THE BUNDLE TO LAURA.  
  
MOLLY: RUN!  
  
LAURA: MOMMY! COME ON! GET UP!  
  
SHE LOOKED AT MICHAEL WHO WAS GETTING CLOSER AND CLOSER.  
  
MOLLY: GO! GO STRAIGHT ON THIS ROAD AND GET HELP AS SOON AS YOU GET INTO TOWN!  
  
LAURA STARTED CRYING AS MICHAEL APPROACHED.  
  
MOLLY: GO!  
  
LAURA TURNED AWAY AND BEGAN TO RUN WIT HER BROTHER IN HER ARMS. WHEN SHE HEARD THE SCREAMS OF HER MOTHER, SHE HALTED FOR A MOMENT BUT DIDN'T TURN AROUND. SHE BEGAN TO RUN AGAIN TOWARDS HADDONFIELD.  
  
*~*  
  
ABOUT AN HOUR LATER, A POLICE DETECTIVE NAMED RYAN O'MALLEY ARRIVED AT THE MYERS' HOUSE. JOHN WALKED OUT OF THE BUILDING AND UP TO THE DETECTIVE WHOM HE HAD CALLED TO MEET HIM THERE.  
  
O'MALLEY: OKAY KID, WHAT'S THIS ABOUT? SOME HALLOWEEN PRANK?  
  
JOHN: NO SIR. THIS IS NOT A PRANK! MICHAEL MYERS WAS MY UNCLE . . .HE KILLED A KID DOWN THE ROAD . . .MAYBE MORE THAN THAT TONIGHT, BUT HE'S COMING BACK . . .  
  
O'MALLEY: MICHAEL MYERS IS DEAD.  
  
JOHN: NO HE'S NOT. HE KILLED THAT CORONER LAST YEAR . . .HE ESCAPED . . .YOU KNOW THAT . . .I'M NOT STUPID. I KNOW HE'S ALIVE. HE WAS MY UNCLE FOR GOD'S SAKES.  
  
O'MALLEY: FINE. COME ON KID. LET'S GO CHECK OUT THIS PLACE.  
  
JOHN: I ALREADY DID. HE'S NOT HERE.  
  
O'MALLEY: THEN WHERE THE HELL IS HE?  
  
JOHN: I HAVE NO IDEA. BUT WE'VE GOT TO FIND HIM BEFORE HE KILLS ANYONE ELSE!  
  
O'MALLEY SKEPTICALLY LOOKED AT JOHN STRODE AND SHRUGGED.  
  
O'MALLEY: OKAY. LET'S START SEARCHING BACKYARDS AND . . .THE SIDES OF HOUSES.   
  
JOHN: I'LL TAKE THIS SIDE OF THE STREET . . .YOU TAKE THE OTHER.  
  
O'MALLEY NODDED TOWARDS JOHN AND HE HEADED OFF TOWARDS THE OTHER END OF THE ROAD. JOHN BEGAN HIS SEARCH . . .BUT BEFORE HE COULD HEAD OUT, HE HEARD THE SCREAMS OF A LITTLE GIRL. HE HEADED OUT INTO THE ROAD AND LOOKED DOWN INTO THE DARK STREET. HE SAW A CHILD RUNNING UP THE ROAD WITH SOMETHING IN HER ARMS. HE STARTED TO RUN TOWARDS HER.  
  
LAURA: DADDY!  
  
JOHN: LAURA!  
  
JOHN HURRIED TO HER AND HE PICKED HER UP. HE KISSED HER CHEEK.  
  
JOHN: COME ON. YOU AND YOUR BROTHER ARE GOING TO STAY IN THE CAR UNTIL THIS IS ALL OVER.  
  
LAURA: MOMÆS DEAD . . .  
  
JOHN FELT HIS HEART SKIP A BEAT AND HE HELD BACK THE URGE TO CRY. HE RAN TOWARDS THE CAR AND HE PUT LAURA INSIDE AND LET LITTLE JOHN JR. SLEEP IN HIS SISTER'S ARMS. HE SHUT THE DOOR.  
  
JOHN: LIE DOWN AND DON'T MAKE A SOUND.  
  
HE RAN OFF TO START THE HUNT FOR MICHAEL MYERS. 


	4. Part IV

A FEW MINUTES LATER, JOHN PICKED UP A LARGE TREE BRANCH OFF THE SIDE OF THE ROAD TO TRY TO FEND OFF MICHAEL WHEN HE FOUND HIM. HE WAS TRYING TO KEEP THOUGHTS OF HIS WIFE OUT OF HIS HEAD. WHAT LAURA SAID . . .NO HE COULD NOT THINK ABOUT IT. HE HAD TO KEEP THINKING OF KILLING MICHAEL. THAT WAS HIS GOAL . . .IT WAS WHAT HAD TO BE DONE.  
  
JOHN LAUGHED TO HIMSELF WHEN HE THOUGHT OF ALL THE TIMES HE TOLD HIS MOTHER THAT MICHAEL MYERS WAS DEAD. GOD, HOW WRONG HE HAD BEEN. NOW THE SADISTIC SON OF A BITCH HAD KILLED HIS WIFE AND WAS PROBABLY HUNTING HIM DOWN AS HE THOUGHT ABOUT IT.  
  
JOHN SHIVERED AND LOOKED AROUND THE BACKYARDS OF A COUPLE NEIGHBORING HOUSES. HE SAW NO SIGN OF A MAD SERIAL KILLER. THE MOON WAS STILL HIGH AND JOHN LOOKED AT HIS WATCH. IT WAS DAMN NEAR MIDNIGHT AND HE WAS TIRED. BUT TIRED WAS NOT GOING TO SAVE HIS LIFE. TIRED WAS WHAT HE WAS WHEN HE GOT THE NASTY CUT ON HIS LEG. WELL, MAYBE A BIT OF BEING TIRED, SCARED, AND COMPLETELY CONFUSED. BUT THAT WAS HEALED NOW, BUT HE STILL WALKED WITH A LITTLE BIT OF A LIMP BECAUSE THE KNIFE HAD PENETRATED ALL THE WAY INTO THE BONE THAT ONE TRAGIC NIGHT.  
  
A TREE BRANCH FELL OFF OF A NEARBY TREE, STARTLING JOHN SO BAD, HE JUMPED NEARLY OUT OF HIS SHOES.  
  
JOHN: JESUS!  
  
HE LAUGHED AT HIMSELF FOR BEING SUCH A WIMP.   
  
JOHN: YOU PUSSY . . .  
  
HE LAUGHED AGAIN BUT THIS TIME HE HEARD THE CRACKLE OF A TREE BRANCH ON THE GROUND AND HE FELT ARMS GRABBING HIM FROM BEHIND.   
  
JOHN: SHIT!  
  
HE TURNED QUICKLY TO BE FACED BY THE DETECTIVE.  
  
JOHN: OH GOD!  
  
THE DETECTIVE HAD BLOOD SPEWING OUT OF HIS MOUTH, HIS STOMACH HAD A LARGE GASH ACROSS IT. THE MAN FELL DOWN, DEAD, AND JOHN LOOKED RIGHT INTO THE FACE OF HIS UNCLE. HE SWUNG THE TREE BRANCH HE HAD BEEN HOLDING. MICHAEL CAUGHT IT IN ONE HAND AND SNAPPED IT JUST AS EASILY. JOHN BACKED UP SLOWLY AND MICHAEL WALKED FORWARD.  
  
JOHN: MICHAEL . . .  
  
MICHAEL STOPPED AND COCKED HIS HEAD IN UNDERSTANDING. BUT HE HELD THE KNIFE OUT FRONT, READY TO KILL, HE LOOKED STRAIGHT AGAIN, AND CONTINUED TO WALK TOWARDS JOHN.  
  
JOHN: CONGRATULATIONS . . .YOU SUCCEEDED TO KILL MY MOTHER . . .BOTH OF MY AUNTS . . .MY WIFE, AND EVERYONE MY MOTHER EVER LOVED . . .EXCEPT FOR ME . . .I AM STILL ALIVE AND YOU HAVE TO KILL ME . . .RIGHT?  
  
MICHAEL CONTINUED TO WALK FORWARD.  
  
JOHN: YOU WANT ME? COME AND GET ME.  
  
JOHN TURNED AROUND AND BEGAN TO RUN INTO THE FRONT YARD . . . INTO AND DOWN THE STREET. HE RAN QUICKLY, TURNING ONLY ONCE TO PROVE TO HIMSELF THAT MICHAEL WAS INDEED FOLLOWING HIM. HE RAN TOWARDS HIS CAR AND HOPPED IN. LITTLE LAURA SCREAMED AND BABY JOHN JR. BEGAN TO CRY.  
  
JOHN: SHH . . .QUIET . . .EVERYTHING IS GONNA BE OKAY.  
  
HE TURNED THE CAR ON AND SPED AWAY, LEAVING MICHAEL IN THE MIDDLE OF THE ROAD. HE QUICKLY THOUGHT ABOUT LEAVING AND NEVER RETURNING, BUT HE HAD TO FINISH MICHAEL OFF. HE DID A SHARP U-TURN AND STOPPED THE CAR. MICHAEL BEGAN TO WALK SLOWLY TOWARD THE CAR.  
  
JOHN: COME ON ASSHOLE . . .COME ON . . .  
  
MICHAEL HELD HIS KNIFE OUT AND LAURA SCREAMED IN THE BACKSEAT AS THE BABY CONTINUED TO WAIL.  
  
LAURA: DADDY! DADDY!   
  
JOHN STEPPED ON THE GAS AND RAN MICHAEL OVER. THE CLUNK UNDER THE CAR LET JOHN KNOW THAT HE HAD SUCCEEDED IN RUNNING OVER THE MURDERER. BUT IT WAS DEFINITELY NOT OVER.  
  
JOHN BACKED OVER HIM AGAIN, STOPPED THE CAR, FOUND THE HUNTING KNIFE IN THE GLOVE COMPARTMENT, AND GOT OUT OF THE CAR. HE WALKED OVER TO THE LIFELESS BODY OF MICHAEL, KNOWING HE WAS NOT DEAD. HE KNEELED BESIDE THE BODY SLOWLY, PUTTING THE KNIFE TO THE EXPOSED THROAT.  
  
JOHN: TIME TO DIE!  
  
HE STARTED TO CUT BUT MICHAEL GRABBED HIS WRIST, BENT IT BACKWARD AND STABBED THE KNIFE INTO A VERY SURPRISED JOHN. HE FELT IT PIERCE HIS HEART AND THINGS STARTED TO GO DARK. HE LOOKED AT THE HORRIFIED EXPRESSION THAT LAURA WAS DISPLAYING. HE HEARD HER SCREAM AND THEN HE FELL DEAD.   
  
LAURA: DADDY!  
  
MICHAEL LOOKED UP AT THE LITTLE GIRL WHO WAS HOLDING THE CRYING INFANT IN HER ARMS. MUCH LIKE WATCHING JAMIE TRY TO PROTECT HER SON WHEN MICHAEL WAS AFTER THEM. HE KNEW THAT LITTLE LAURA COULD NOT ESCAPE HIM. IF A FIFTEEN-YEAR-OLD GIRL DIED WHILE BEING CHASED BY HIM . . .SO WOULD THIS GIRL.   
  
LAURA SAW MICHAEL STAND AND HER EYES WENT WIDE IN TERROR. SHE JUMPED OUT OF THE CAR WITH HER LITTLE BABY BROTHER IN HER ARMS. BUT SHE FELT ARMS SHOVE HER BACK IN. SHE COULD BARELY SEE WHO, BUT THEY GOT BEHIND THE WHEEL AND SPED OFF, SWERVING AROUND MICHAEL AND AROUND A VERY DEAD JOHN.  
  
LAURA: MOMMY!  
  
MOLLY: LAURA . . .WE ARE GOING AWAY NOW . . .WE ARE NEVER COMING BACK.   
  
LAURA: YOU PROMISE?  
  
MOLLY: I PROMISE.  
  
MOLLY SPED OFF AS THE SOUNDS OF A WAILING BABY WERE HEARD.   
  
MOLLY: I PROMISE . . .  
  
WITH THAT, MICHAEL MYERS WALKED TOWARD HIS HOME TO HIDE UNTIL NEXT HALLOWEEN, WHEN HE WOULD STRIKE AGAIN.  
  
  
(((FADE TO BLACK AND ROLL CREDITS))) 


End file.
